Cregan Stark
Prince Cregan Stark is the third son of King Brandon XI Stark and Lysara Royce. He is a Prince of the Kingdom of the North, and currently fifth in line for the throne. History Cregan Stark was born in Winterfell in 345AC. Since he was just a young boy, Cregan knew what he would want to be when he grew older; a skilled warrior known throughout the realm. When he told his father what he wanted to be, he chuckled and had him train in the yard. The Master at Arms was ruthless and unyielding, making the young prince question his decision at times. But in the end, the results made him a better man and a fierce warrior. Years of intense training and focus allowed him to become martially adept, preferring a sword to any other weapon. Though fighting was an important of being a man, learning the skills of a commander would allow him to turn the tides of a war instead of turning the tides of a single battle. From therein, he began improving his knowledge inlogistics with the help of the Maester at Winterfell. Cregan had also found himself very much enjoying riding on his grey steed, he had named Storm. When his head was not buried in the books, or being banged around in the yard, or enjoying the company of his many siblings, he would be out on the trails near Winterfell, riding Storm. In the jousting tourney at King's Landing, Cregan defeated Rodrik Dustin, his cousin Theodan Stark, and Ryon Allyrion before falling to Steffon Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. While disappointed, he was still happy with the fact that he beat his cousin and fell to the great Steffon Baratheon. In the melee at Kings Landing, he was defeated in the second to final (fifth) set, but still outlasted most. Most would be angry with themselves over the loss, but Cregan saw it as a learning opportunity. After all, it was his first real taste of combat, a taste he won't soon forget. Recent History Cregan traveled with his family to The Grand Tournament in King's Landing where he participated in the Melee, Joust and the Boxing Competition. He placed high in all, but won none. That did not put him down, though. While in King's Landing, he befriended a Lannister Bastard, Leonetta Hill. Though nothing came of it, she would be forever on his mind as a what if. Upon hearing of the death of Prince Edrick, his nephew, he became upset and depressed. Though most of his anger was towards the Gods, his friends and family in Winterfell could notice a rash difference in his attitude. He would never be the same. Timeline * 345 AC: Cregan Stark is born * 353 AC: The training begins for the first time * 355 AC: His first time riding a horse. * 360 AC: Brandon had fallen ill, Cregan tried his best to be at his side * 370 AC: Participates in the tournament at Kings Landing. Returns home with his brother. Hears of Edrick's murder and withdraws from his usually gleeful self. Family * King Brandon XI Stark - 364 AC * Queen Lysara Royce - 361 AC) ** King [[Edderion Stark|Edderion II Stark], His Brother(30) ** Queen Alyssa Karstark, His Sister-by-Law (27) *** Prince Edrick Stark, His Nephew 370 *** Princess Raya Stark, His Niece (5) ** Prince Herbert Stark, His Brother (28) ** Myra Manderly, His Sister-By-Law *** Wyllas Stark, His Nephew (10) *** Brandon Stark, His Nephew (5) ** Prince Cregan Stark, (25) ** Princess Berena Stark, His Sister 349 AC ** Princess Arrana Stark, His Sister (19) ** Prince Willam Stark, His Brother 369AC ** Princess Lyarra Stark, His Sister (17) ** Prince Harrion Stark, His Brother (10) Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi